The goal of the present application is to review and refocus research at the University of Iowa College of Dentistry so as to develop a critical mass of investigators collaborating in a limited number of research areas supported by modern facilities and equipment with an improved capacity to conduct state of the art research and compete effectively for NIH support. The short-term objectives necessary to reach this goal will involve: 1. An assessment of institutional resources so as to identify areas of research focus and the infrastructure needed to support these areas. 2. The development of an Infrastructure Improvement Plan that will include the identification of areas of research focus, and plans to improve the existing research infrastructure, including recruiting and developing research faculty, an increase in interdisciplinary collaboration, the provision of appropriate technical assistance, the renovation of research space and the purchase of new research equipment. The process will be facilitated by an Institutional Planning Committee, with representatives from across the University, an External Advisory Committee, and External Consultants selected for their expertise in several key areas. The activities will include the formation of specific working groups, University-wide consultation and meeting and focus groups to inform constituents about the process and to gather information. An important activity will be ensuring collegiate and university support so as to ensure that the infrastructure improvements achieved, as the result of the planning process will be sustainable. Assessment of the process will be both formative and summative. The attainment of our goal will require the College of Dentistry to reinforce its commitment to a research enterprise and to provide the leadership necessary to be successful. This will include building a shared vision, maintenance of a strong academic culture that facilitates collaboration and networking, and development of unique pathways for career development with appropriate rewards systems.